


His to Keep

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Spoilers for Valhalla ending, Trans Basim, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, basically a giant traumatized wolf fucking his dad because he’s traumatized and isolated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fenrir has been separated from his beloved father for so long. Having just gotten him back, it’s only natural he take steps to ensure he never loses him again
Relationships: Basim Ibn Ishaq/Fenrir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	His to Keep

Fenrir was far too big for Basim to carry now, but that didn’t stop him from throwing his arms around his thick neck and clutching his son as close as he could now that it was safe, finally allowing his emotions to show as he was at long last reunited with his son after centuries of separation. Fenrir whined low in the back of his throat, his front leg wrapped around Basim to hold him close, frantically snuffling at Basim’s hair as if chasing his scent, reassuring himself that his father had truly come for him. Basim Ibn Ishaq smelled different from Loki. Probably. He didn’t actually know. Many things were different about him these days, but even more things were also unchanged. He was Loki of Asgard, but he was also Basim Ibn Ishaq of Baghdad. They were one, and that was not as great a challenge for a shapeshifter as it may be for a normal person. 

“I thought you were dead.” Fenrir growled, breath hot as it puffed angrily against his face, “You were  _ dead.” _

“Fenrir.” Basim murmured, stroking the black fur soothingly, “I  _ was _ dead. For a long time. And then I wasn’t, and then I was again. Sort of. It was all... very strange. But I never stopped thinking of you.”

“Never?” Fenris asked quietly, pressing him tighter against him. Basim smiled fondly, nuzzling the soft fur under his chin.

“Never.” he murmured, “You are the whole reason I am still alive. I would have given up eons ago had I not wholeheartedly believed you were still alive.”

“You would not have.” he growled angrily, “My father never gives up.”

“I would have.” Basim murmured, “I shudder to imagine what would have happened had I not found the reincarnations of Havi and Tyr and proven to myself that I was not simply a madman conjuring delusions of another life.”

“The ones who trapped you in that dark place for centuries?” Fenrir growled protectively, tugging him closer, “Where you were freed merely by chance centuries after their deaths?”

“Chance and some good planning.” he laughed, warm and rich in a way his laugh only ever was when he was truly happy. The sound seemed to daze Fenrir, who gazed at Basim with an indecipherable look in his crimson eyes. Basim had missed those eyes so much, he was helpless to do anything but smile back, his own eyes crinkling at the corners with mirth and joy. 

“Father.” Fenrir sounded pained, “I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear Fenr-“ He was cut off with a gasp as Fenrir struck, moving too quick for Basim to react. He surged forward and pinned Basim to the ground in one smooth movement, his claws digging into the ground by his head as he settled over the smaller body with an intent look. 

“Father.” he rumbled, “Now that I have you in my grasp once more, I cannot allow you to leave me again.”

“What?” Basim startled, staring up at the wolf with wide, confused eyes, “I’m not going anywhere Fenrir, what are you talking about?”

“As Loki you were powerful, as untouchable as the stars themselves.” Fenrir said lowly, “But in this strange new mortal form, you are diminished. You cannot fight me. You could easily be snatched away, or worse, leave of your own volition.” His head shifted downward, eyes red and bright as he seized the waist of Basim’s jeans in his teeth. Basim didn’t have time to protest before those sharp teeth were tearing his pants away, leaving him exposed and instinctively trying to cover himself. 

“Fenrir!” Basim cried, eyes wide and hands grabbing uselessly at Fenrir’s fur, the beginnings of fear creeping into his chocolate eyes as Fenrir’s snout batted his knees apart, rucking Basim’s loose shirt up to bunch over his chest, “Stop this immediately!”

“I will not!” Fenrir snarled, “I was without you for centuries, I searched for you at Ragnarok, only to find your corpse! And even that was taken away from me in the end...”

“Fenrir...” Basim swallowed down his fear, attempting to console his son with soft words and soothing touches, “I understand that you have been terribly mistreated, but I swear to you, I will never allow you to come to harm again. I was unable to protect you before, but I can now.”

“Can you?” Fenrir asked with bared teeth, “In your tiny, powerless form, can you truly hope to protect me? Can your tricks and wordplay shield one of my bulk? You don’t even have your magic, let alone your previous strength, so tell me again how you intend to protect me, Father. You can’t even fight me off.”

“I...” but Basim knew he was right. Like this, he was powerless, forced to rely entirely on vague memories of Loki’s cunning, and the tricks and techniques learned among the Hidden Ones. He had no magic, no Isu strength, no illusions. He was just Basim. Just a man out of time who was so focused on rescuing his child that he didn’t think of what he would do afterwards. His silence seemed to be answer enough for Fenrir, who gave a humorless chuckle above him. 

“I was so focused on killing Havi.” he said, sounding almost sad, “So blinded by bloodlust... by the time I thought to search for you it was too late. That _hateful_ _watchman_ had slain you and I was too late even to avenge you.”

“Well... I’m here now.” Basim swallowed nervously, unused to being afraid in his son’s presence. Had it truly been so long that he could no longer say with certainty that his son would never harm him? His words only seemed to incense Fenrir, who bore down harder on him, heedless of Basim’s useless attempts to free himself. 

“Here.” he echoed lowly, “My beloved father finally returned to me after all these years, powerless and weak and still posturing like he can keep me safe, as if he has ever had any luck doing that. As if I hadn’t spent centuries in anguish because he could not keep me by his side.”

Basim opened his mouth to argue that he was wrong, that whatever Fenrir had planned for him was unnecessary and wrong, that Basim could handle everything and Fenrir needed only to lay back and focus on recovery, that he hadn’t failed him because he was  _ here _ and he was going to take care of him. But... But he had failed him, hadn’t he? He had allowed his son to be taken away and locked up, allowed him to be left alone and isolated on that damnable island for so many years, had failed to find him when Ragnarok arrived. He could have tried harder, could have killed Havi and taken the resulting punishment, could have taken Fenrir and run far far away where no one would ever find them. But instead he stood helplessly by as they caged his son, stayed silent as they bound him, grit his teeth when they forbade him from even visiting him and then failed so completely in his attempt at rebellion that he was denied entry to Asgard, further dooming his son. 

Overwhelmed, guilt making his stomach roil, he stopped struggling, an act that seemed to please Fenrir immensely. The wolf purred, leaning his massive head down to nuzzle Basim’s throat. 

“That’s it, Father.” he crooned, settling between his parted thighs, “That’s it, give in to me.”

“I-I...” something warm and hard was poking insistently at his entrance, and shame threatened to drown him as he felt himself grow wet against his will, realizing with a surge of despair what his son intended to do to him. 

“I will make this feel good.” Fenrir continued, the tip of his cock rubbing up and down his slit, making Basim bite his lip to hold back a sound of fear, “I will make you crave me. You won’t be able to leave my side even if you wanted to.”

“This is wrong.” Basim whispered as he was mounted, Fenrir settling his much larger body between his legs, the crown of his cock pressing bluntly against the soft folds of his entrance, “I’m your father, this is wrong, why are you-“ he cut off with a gasp as Fenrir shifted his hips forward, starting the slow press into his body. The stretch was immense, the sheer girth of him punching the breath from Basim’s lungs.

“Why?” Fenrir rumbled, pressing into him slowly yet surely, Basim’s tight pussy stretching around the massive member as if welcoming it home, “Is it unheard of to want to keep one’s father close? Especially after so long a separation?” Basim grit his teeth and endured the burn, legs spread wide to accommodate the massive wolf cock splitting him open as his son sank unrelentingly into him. Basim’s head lolled at the stretch, his lips parted and chest heaving with gasping pants as he got used to being filled completely with his son’s enormous cock. His cunt spasmed and clenched around Fenrir’s thick length, large and hot inside him as it laid claim to him more thoroughly than any blood oath.

“Ah...” he babbled nonsense words in Arabic, his voice strained and husky, and Fenrir’s chest vibrated with silent growls as it pressed against Basim’s smaller body, bearing down on him as their hips finally connected, Fenrir’s sizable balls slapping lightly against Basim’s ass as he bottomed out completely.

“Norns.” Fenrir’s voice was strained, his ears quivering and eyes wild, the entirety of his length sheathed in Basim’s pussy,  _ “Tight.” _

“F-Fenrir...” he gasped, trembling fingers grasping at what black fur he could reach as he adjusted to being so thoroughly filled, “Big... ah... s-so big, too big-“

“You will adjust.” Fenrir cooed, his voice rumbling low in his chest, “Breathe, Father. You can take me.” He kindly waited until Basim’s trembling had lessened before pulling out slowly, leaving only the tip in. Basim guessed what was coming and swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation. Fenrir growled quietly in his ear, as if the submissive gesture pleased him, and slammed his hips forward to hilt himself completely in Basim’s body once more. Basim wailed as the large wolf started up a steady, punishing rhythm, plowing into him with harsh strokes that punched the breath from his lungs with each thrust, the air quickly filled with the cacophony of Basim’s breathless moans and Fenrir’s quiet snarls. Any hope of taking his defilement with quiet dignity vanished as the punishing cock drove into him without mercy, drawing sounds from him that he hadn’t even thought himself capable of making, sounds that only seemed to drive Fenrir more wild with lust, eyes gleaming with a possessive sort of madness.

“I languished on that island, dreaming of freedom.” he growled, nostrils flaring as he greedily took in the scent of his father saturating the air, cinnamon and slick and helpless pleasure, “Making plans and dreaming up plots. All I could think about was my revenge, my mind consumed by two things and two things only.” he snapped his hips harshly, “Kill Havi, and find my father.” 

“Ngh... F-Fenrir...”

“The father I could only remember in flashes of warmth and scent.” his thrusts grew rougher, pounding him into the grass as if he wanted to break him, “Brief moments of adoration and a fond smile, a gentle voice, a spark of soothing magic.”

“A-Ah... ngh.... mn...”

“And I thought to myself every night that when I found him.” Fenrir growled, the vibrations of his chest tangible to Basim, the coarse fur rough against his torso, “When I finally pried my absent father from the cold clutches of the world, I would keep him by my side by any means necessary. Even if he hated me for it, even if he thought me a monster like everyone else. At least he would be with me.”

“Y-You have me...” Basim gasped, thighs straining and hair wild, all elegance and grace lost under Fenrir’s brutish claiming, “M’not leaving you... ever again, Fenrir... Not even after this... ah...”

“I remember your tears the day Havi imprisoned me.” Fenrir nosed against his raven hair, inhaling the beloved scent of cinnamon and parchment, “The silent way you cried. I remember knowing with absolute certainty even then that I was being taken away from you. That more than anything is what finally broke me. No matter how kind Tyr was, he wasn’t you.”

“Fenrir, please!” he didn’t know what he was begging for anymore, but Fenrir didn’t let up even for a moment, fucking him like he could make him stay forever if he only pounded him hard enough, if he just put his body to good use and fucked him into submission.

“You look different now, Father.” he grunted, breath hot against Basim’s face, “But your scent is exactly as I remember it. Your new appearance is pleasing to me as well. Such noble features, such an elegant, handsome face. My father is perfect. And he is  _ mine. _ I will never allow anything to make him cry ever again.”

“F-Fenrir.” Basim panted, making a visible effort to fight the overwhelming pleasure and meet Fenrir’s focused gaze, “I’m here now, my son. I am not leaving, not now, not ever again. I-I crossed centuries to find you... ah... n-nothing could tear me from your side now.” Fenrir let out a sound between a growl and a whine, hips speeding up as he shoved his thick cock as deep as he could each time, stretching his father’s smaller body around his length like he belonged there. 

“Nothing.” he panted, fucking him like the wild animal everyone claimed him to be, eyes gleaming with obsession as they stared hungrily at him, “Nothing in all the nine realms. I will not release you. I will keep you just like this, chain you to my side as I was chained. Loki. Basim.  _ Father.” _

“Fen... rir...” Basim panted, eyes lidded and dazed as he nuzzled his snout, the fur an odd ticklish sensation against his beard, “My boy... My precious pup... Gotten so big... Father is here...”

“Say it again.” Fenrir demanded, closing his teeth lightly around Basim’s shoulder, a threat and a plea all in one, “Say you’re mine again, say you’re staying.”

“I-I-“ Basim struggled to get the words out, crying out when Fenrir snapped his hips impatiently. 

“Say it!”

“I’m yours, I’m never leaving, I’m yours!” Basim finally cried, shamefully growing wetter as Fenrir’s teeth threatened to break skin, slicking the way for Fenrir’s cock to slip even deeper, “Father is yours, never leaving, Fenrir!” He sounded so wrecked, so submissive that he scarcely recognized his own voice, and it seemed to drive Fenrir to the edge. His son came with a lupine howl, snapping his hips forward and sheathing himself as deep in Basim’s quivering body as he could, holding himself there as pulse after pulse of warm cum pumped into his father’s receptive hole. Basim screamed as he was suddenly filled with a flood of slick warmth, Fenrir’s cock twitching and pulsing within him as he poured his seed deep into Basim’s helpless body, thoroughly seeding him like a heat-addled kitten. Basim writhed and squirmed helplessly, impaled and trapped on Fenrir’s cock, moaning loudly as he felt something huge press against his already stretched rim.

“Take it, Father.” Fenrir groaned in his ear, tongue lolling with pleasure as he panted for breath, “Take my seed. Take my knot, all of it.”

“Your...?” he gasped as he felt that large something beginning to swell at his entrance, brown eyes going wide with fear as it pressed insistently against his pussy, “Fenrir, I can’t... It won’t fit, you can’t-“

“It will fit.” he growled, pressing down a touch harder on him, the knot being pushed inside him and held there despite his useless squirming, the large thing continuing to swell even as it locked inside him, “You are strong, Father. You can take me, even in this fragile mortal form.”

“Fenrir...” Basim’s eyes welled against his will as his son’s knot filled his slick cunt completely, sealing the copious amounts of cum inside him as it stretched him nearly to his limit. Basim could do nothing but writhe, helpless against Fenrir’s superior strength, as the knot locked them together, Fenrir buried deep inside his father’s smaller body, pressing him into the ground as if to assert how he owned him, claimed him, had bred him beyond a shadow of a doubt.

“I will keep you here.” he rumbled intently, “Keep you impaled on my cock so you cannot leave, keep you full and bred so you cannot scheme or pull your tricks. Keep you in my lair, safe and warm, where nothing can even think about stealing you away.”

“Y-You can’t!” Basim gasped, legs spread obscenely wide as Fenrir bore down on him, streams of warm cum continuing to pump into his spasming pussy, “Gods, fuck, you can’t just- _ khara!” _ he was cut off as Fenris thrust roughly, the knot tugging ungently in a way that brought additional tears to his eyes. 

“Can’t I?” Fenrir said, his voice low and full of dark promise, “I have heard many a curious tale, Father. One that captured my attention early in my captivity was the tale of a six legged horse, one born of Loki, who had taken on a fertile form and subsequently been impregnated.” Basim’s blood ran cold, and Fenrir seemed to take pleasure in how still he went, gazing down at his flushed face and heaving chest as if to commit the sight to memory. 

“I-I...” he tried to explain, but Fenrir leaned in and licked his cheek, the gesture almost loving if not for the lewd position they were in. 

“Tell me Father.” he crooned, “Is this mortal form as...  _ adaptable _ as you once were?”

“I-I don’t...” he stammered, trying to still the traitorous flutter of his inner walls around Fenrir’s cock, “I can’t- wait, this isn’t right-“

“Can this fertile cunt bear me children of my own?” Fenrir dragged a paw down his exposed side, keeping his claws carefully sheathed to avoid drawing any blood, “I have dreamed about it, you know, though in my fantasies your face was different. As my captivity dragged on, my fantasies grew more outlandish. I used to dream of you holding me and comforting me, a child’s dream. Then I imagined breaking free of my chains and being your knight in shining armor, how you’d praise me and embrace me, how your eyes would shine with gratitude and love.”

“Fenrir, enough.” Basim whispered, “Don’t torture yourself with thoughts of the past as I did.”

“It wasn’t until I had properly hit puberty that my dreams shifted.” Fenrir rumbled as if Basim hadn’t spoken, the knot within him hard and unyielding as it kept Fenrir’s cum securely inside him, “I had no outlet, Father. My only contact with others was the occasional visit from Tyr, and I was indifferent to him. Hatred for Havi, indifference for Tyr... what did that leave me with?”

“Fenrir!” he tried to hold in his tears, but a few slipped out despite his best efforts, overwhelmed by sensation and conflict, by finally having his son back only to be overpowered and hurt by his trauma. 

“Love.” Fenrir growled, tongue darting out to lick his tears away, “Overwhelming love for a father I could not see, could not touch. Memories of you were my only solace, you were the only positive relationship I could remember. Is it any wonder that my familial devotion would warp in imprisonment and isolation? Are you so surprised that my yearning turned to obsession the longer I stayed trapped?”

“I am not the man you dreamed of!” he shouted, “I’m just a man, Fenrir. I am not the idealized version of Loki in your head. Many would argue that I am not Loki at all, only a man with his hugr. I cannot compare to your tortured fantasies, I am not that man!” Fenrir pulled back slightly to look at him, his crimson eyes bright and his pupils slitted to the point of ferocity. 

“No.” he murmured, and snapped his hips hard enough to make Basim cry out, the knot tugging harshly at his sensitive insides, “You are even sweeter, Father.” He darted his head down and licked at his chest, the rough tongue pebbling his nipples and earning a quiet groan of satisfaction from the wolf above him. 

“My initial question is still unanswered.” Fenrir nipped at his collar, sharp teeth so tender as to not break the skin, “Can Basim Ibn Ishaq take my seed and bear me children?”

“No!” he shook his head, “No, I cannot, this body is infertile, I cannot-“

“But Loki can.” Fenrir growled, “And if Loki can, then Basim can. You may have a new form, but you are still my father. Still the prince of lies and sprite of mischief. This-“ he rolled his hips harshly, sending a jolt of sensation that made Basim yelp, “-is only further proof that fate intended this. Intended you for me.”

“No!”

“We will make the most beautiful children.” Fenrir crooned, “I wonder, will they look more human or lupine without the influence of a frost giant?”

“Fenrir,  _ don’t!” _

“Get pregnant, Father.” he pressed his cock deep into him and held there, as if the mere thought of inseminating Basim was enough to make him hard again, as if he could ensure his seed took by sheer willpower, “Your Fenrir is here, and he will provide for you and the child both.”

“Fenrir, your trauma blinds you!” Basim tried, “You have gone too far, please let me help you!” Fenrir seemed to pause at that, tilting his head curiously. 

“Help me?” he asked, deceptively calm, and Basim nodded, knowing he must look a mess all spread out and debauched. 

“Release me.” he pleaded, “My son, this is not the way. If you wished me to stay, you need only have asked. This... This defilement is only hurting us both.”

“Have I hurt you, Father?” Fenrir asked lowly, and despite their positions, despite being trapped and violated, despite the terrible offense Fenrir had committed against him... Basim still loved him more than anything.

“Yes, my son.” he murmured softly, “But I forgive you. Release me, and we can talk. I will do everything in my power to ease your suffering, even if I have to die.” Fenrir tensed at that, but Basim didn’t notice, “I have you, my son. I won’t allow us to be parted. You are lashing out, clinging to safety with rage and violence, and that’s understandable. It’s all you’ve known, but it is no longer needed. Father is here, Father will take care of everything. Now that we are together, nothing will ever tear us apart.”

“... Your words ring true.” Fenrir murmured after a moment of contemplative silence, and Basim felt a swell of hope before it was ruthlessly crushed by his next words, “But they come too late. What is done is done. Whatever trauma I have is too deeply ingrained, and cannot be fixed by a few kind words. It is far too late to help me, especially if you hold your own existence in such little regard.” Fenrir’s knot was finally deflated enough that he could pull out, leaving Basim’s pussy empty and twitching, clenching reflexively around nothing, “The time for regret has passed. The time for passively allowing you to be punished on my behalf is finished. What I need now is insurance, to chain you to my side and ensure you can never be taken from me again.”

“Fenrir, no, you need-“ his despairing sentence was cut off with a cry as Fenrir slammed back into him, thick and heavy and filling him completely as he moaned helplessly, unable to fight back as Fenrir began thrusting immediately, plowing his tight pussy without mercy. Basim was little more than a cocksleeve for his own son, a caretaker turned mate to be used and bred, thoughts scattering as he was once again forced to feel the pleasure of that massive cock kissing his barren womb again and again. 

“Father.” he growled, pounding into Basim’s warm body,  _ “Basim _ . Let your son breed you.”

“We can’t... do this...” Basim mumbled dazedly, eyes hazy and face a flushed mess, hair and beard in disarray as he kept Fenrir’s cock warm, looking so thoroughly claimed it made Fenrir throb within him, “It’s not... right... a-ah...”

“It wasn’t right to keep me from your side.” Fenrir panted, “But they did it anyway. Why should I be better? Who decides what is ‘right’? Why shouldn’t I try to be right when what I want is right in front of me?” The stamina of wolves were legendary, especially godly ones. Basim realized with a distant jolt that he could endure this for days, that there was a very real possibility that he could be fucked like this until he couldn’t physically take it anymore, that his future was one of forced pleasure and the inescapable weight of Fenrir’s body above him, he comforted himself with the knowledge that he was barren, that despite all his talk Fenrir couldn’t actually impregnate him, but there was still that spark of fear, that whispering voice of  _ what if _ that made the sticky mess between his thighs even more dangerous. 

“Fenrir.” he tried one last time, his voice weak and defeated and hitching as he was bounced with each thrust, “Please...”

“Father.” Fenrir rumbled in response, lazily rolling his hips in and out of that slick channel, his father mewling and pliant beneath him like his every fantasy come to life, “We are together again. I will never allow you to be taken from me again.” Basim could only sob and resign himself to his son’s mercy, clung to like a favored toy and used as a cumdump, his traumatized boy unable and unwilling to let him go. Perhaps he deserved this. Perhaps his ineptitude had brought this punishment down upon him. Perhaps Eivor was actually the lucky one to have died so early. Either way, it changed nothing. Basim was held down and fucked as Fenrir had his way with him, babbling words of devotion and obsession as he staked his claim, making it clear that Basim belonged to Fenrir and he would tolerate no infringement on his claim. 

“I-It’s okay, Fenrir.” he moaned, slack and unresisting as the wolf howled with pleasure, “Father isn’t mad… I forgive you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is fucked up, I wrote what I wrote


End file.
